spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cool Pool (SpongeBob DX)
In this Episode, SpongeBob and Patrick try to join a Pool Party while being Constantly Kicked out of it SpongeBob DX Episode 19 The Plot The Episode starts at Goo Lagoon, Where the French Narrator Tells us about Goo Lagoon and the Sunbathers, Then SpongeBob and Patrick lay in the sun, Getting a Good Tan, And then a Flyer flys onto Patrick's Belly, it was a Flyer for a Surfer Party, Patrick: ''>SpongeBob, I wouldn't Recommend going to that Party." SpongeBob: '>why Patrick, It sounds Really Fun!" Patrick: >i've seen ''those Shows''' SpongeBob, Trust me." So SpongeBob and Patrick Figure out other things to do. so SpongeBob And Patrick Go Surfing,and then the Lifeguard Comes up behind them, making werid Noises and Egotistical Statements, Patrick Throws a Rock at the Lifeguard, and it Knocks out the Lifeguard, the Beachgoers Gasp, THey Rush over to the Lifeguard and check if he's okay, Some of the People Stare at Patrick, and they Really Treat Patrick Bad, so they try to see who can be the new Lifeguard. Patrick Applogises to Everyone and Carries The Lifeguard to the Hospetial, Some the People tell Patrick he can't do that but Patrick runs him to the Hospetial anyway, And then, Patrick makes it, and then, THe Doctors take care of the Lifeguard, Patrick goes back to goo lagoon, But the Sign says that Patrick's not allowed, But Patrick enters the Beach anyway. Patrick goes into the Beach and then lays down in on his Towel, Then Someone comes up and Tells him that he needs to leave the Beach,'Saria:' ''>I'm Sorry Sir, You need to leave the Beach." , Patrick: >why?" Saria: ''Cause you are Banned from this Area."'' , So Patrick feels that she is Being unfair, and then Guards come to Throw Patrick out, But Patrick Defeats the Guards, and Throws them into the Sea. Patrick Displays Many Powerful Karate Moves that send the Guards into the Sea, Saria Calls the Old Lifeguard, Which was Master Udon in Disciuse, And the New Lifeguard was Master Udon Bot 1900, Patrick Has a Hard Battle against Udon, Udon Shows Strong Improvement, until, Patrick Started to use the Sand to his Advantage, He Made a Giant Robot out of the Sand and Udon wasn't getting Crushed yet and Saria Was Udon's Helper. Patrick Fired Sand Missles at Udon, but Udon Burried underground and tried to get Away From Patrick,Patrick Later Pulled off a Trick which was Aiming at the Helper but they Hit Udon, Udon Tryed to pwn Patrick with Karate. Patrick Avoided Udon, Patrick Kicked Udon with his Bot before Udon had a Chance to move out of the way, Patrick THen found a Way to beat Udon, he Charged a Powerful move, and Boxed Udon out to the Street, and the Cops came in time. And The Cops Arrested Udon for False Framing, Impersonation, and Pirating Karate Kid DVDS and DVDs and VHS's of Other Karate Movies. And Udon's Bot Got Shut down by SpongeBob, And the Cops toke the Bot, And Saria Got Arrested for Impersonating the Athorites, Piracy, Robbing Stores, And Helping Udon with the Crime willingly. So the Cops toke the 3 to Court, Meanwhile, Patrick then goes to the Line for the Party with SpongeBob, and The Guards for the Party, Were Denying People for Werid Reasons, And when SpongeBob And Patrick come up to the Front Door, and they Were Arguing with Rarity, (yes it's the One from MLP), And Rarity Transformed THe Guards into Statues, And walked in. And SpongeBob Made it in with Patrick and They had a Great Party, Till The Popluar People Started Harassing them, And then Rarity Turned them into Warren Cooks, And the Cops came and Arrested the "Warren Cooks", SpongeBob wanted to see who it was, and SpongeBob Got to Know Rarity, SpongeBob Became great Friends with Rarity, And Patrick Enjoyed Messing Up the Party, He Drank all the Punch, And he ate all the Party Food and Ate all the Wrappers, and Even ate the Food Table. Patrick Drinks all the Katchup, And then They get Kicked out by the Owner of the Party and Patrick eats the Door, And then the Episode Ends with SpongeBob and Patrick Watching the Sunset while the Waves and Seegails Make Sounds. Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tominator777